Fungicides are compounds, of natural or synthetic origin, which act to protect and cure plants against damage caused by agriculturally-relevant fungi. Generally, no single fungicide is useful in all situations. Consequently, research is ongoing to produce fungicides that may have better performance, are easier to use, and cost less.
The present disclosure relates to profungicides of UK-2A and their use as fungicides. Profungicides of UK-2A may offer protection against ascomycetes, basidiomycetes, deuteromycetes and oomycetes.
One embodiment of the present disclosure includes a method of controlling a pathogen-induced disease in a plant that is at risk of being diseased from the pathogen comprising contacting the plant or an area adjacent to the plant with a composition including profungicides of UK-2A.
Another embodiment of the present disclosure is a use of profungicides of UK-2A for protection of a plant against attack by a phytopathogenic organism or the treatment of a plant infested by a phytopathogenic organism, comprising the application of profungicides of UK-2A, or a composition including profungicides of UK-2A to soil, a plant, a part of a plant, foliage, and/or seeds.
Additionally, another embodiment of the present disclosure is a composition useful for protecting a plant against attack by a phytopathogenic organism and/or treatment of a plant infested by a phytopathogenic organism comprising a profungicide of UK-2A and a phytologically acceptable carrier material.